Pushed to the Edge
Carnisoar's training of Dai Shi continues. When Camille shows disrespect to the Sky Overlord, Carnisoar orders her away, calling her completely useless. Camille makes her way into the city, and takes on a human disguise. After some begging from Flit, she decides to find something to eat. Camille goes to Jungle Karma Pizza where Fran is the unlucky victim of Camille's anger. Lily jumps in to take Fran's place. She befriends the disguised Camille and gives her advice about her friend that let her down, and her boss. She tells her that maybe it's time for a new boss. With this advice, Camille leaves in the blink of an eye. Camille returns to the temple and pulls out the second Bracelet of the Overlords. When Carden returns to Ocean Bluff with the Rinshi, the Yellow Ranger takes care of the bird, while the others handle the soldiers. The Blue Ranger uses his Jungle Fans, while the Red Ranger uses his Strike Rider. With a Cheetah Jab assault, the Yellow Ranger takes care of Carden. But when Carden grows, the Rangers use the Jungle Pride with Bat Power to finish him off for good. Meanwhile, Camille has made her way to the location of the Sea Overlord. Camille journeys to the bottom of the sea, and uses one of the Life Talons to bring Jellica back. With Jellica back, Camille asks her for her help. Dai Shi & Carnisoar's training is interrupted by Jellica's entrance. But things begin to turn. Jellica says that instead of being Dai Shi's master, she will be Camille's master. When Camille refuses, Jellica threatens Dai Shi's life, forcing Camille to obey. The Rangers recreational time is cut short when trouble starts in the harbor. When the Rangers arrive, they take to the Jungle Pride to battle the giant jellyfish. But because of Jellica's slimeyness, none of the Ranger's attacks work. After beating the Ranger's Megazord, Jellica manages to trap the Red & Blue Rangers in some substance. The Yellow Ranger is attacked and de-morphed. While Jellica holds Lily in place, she orders Camille to destroy her. But she can't. Since Lily was nice to her at JKP, she can't bring herself to destroy her. Jellica was ready to destroy Camille for not obeying her, but Dai Shi jumps in and wants to fight Jellica to prove himself worthy of her training. And the battle is on between the Sea Overlord and Dai Shi. Dai Shi unleashes a powerful dark orb blast on Jellica, proving himself. Jellica then reveals that this was all part of her plan from the start. Now Jellica will be Dai Shi's new master, and leave the Rangers for another day. The Yellow Ranger tried using the Jungle Mace to break the other free, but it's Camille and her attack that released them. Camille returns to her human disguise and explains that she has repaid the debt owed to her by Lily. This leaves Lily seriously questioning herself and her judge of character. Theo tries to cheer Lily up and explains to her that her cheerful & caring personality is one of the traits he likes most about her. Feeling better, Lily, Theo, Casey & RJ try out RJ's newest pizza.